Piano in Florida
by Composer of Discord
Summary: A mysterious piano was left in Miami, Florida. America knows it was Austria who left it and goes to find out why. WARNING: this is rated M for a reason! Graphic adult stuff here for an unappreciated pairing. one-shot for your Frenchie minds out there. No offense to the French


**A/N: So I got distracted. Yep and I have a pretty dirty mind since I have like three different one-shots of smut that I have yet to actually typed down. I have them written in a notebook but I'm such a procrastinator it's not even funny. Also as for my other story Choose One, I promise I am working on it but I got bored writing it and I know if I'm bored writing it you'll be bored reading it so when I get the inspiration to write it up again, I will. As for this story, a piano was actually found in Miami on a sand bar in the middle of the Biscayne Bay in January, 2011, so this is historically accurate! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or else Austria would have just slept with everyone in the first volume.**

**Warnings: Detailed graphic smut and yaoi, so if you don't like boyxboy turn around now! With that being said please enjoy this under appreciated pairing.**

"Hmm," a gloved white hand brushed over the pale ivory keys. A small smile graced the regal nation's lips. _'I wonder…'_

Austria sat down on the piano bench, listening to the sound of the waves crashing along the shore. The last time he had done something like this was during world war two, and that was so the Axis could have something to listen to. This time it was for his own amusement and curiosity. He struck the first chord followed by a simple melody played by the right hand.

The tune was sweet, drowning out the noise of the sea. The musician sway slightly to the song as it flowed through him. A mischievous grin spread across his face at the thought of how much torture he was putting the other nation in. He wondered if the American would even know it was him.

Back in Washington in the White House, America sat in the oval office, a comic book raised closely to his face by his hand and a bottle of soda in the other. His blue eyes flashed across the graphic action of super heroes defeating the villain. He was completely engrossed by his novel that he hadn't noticed the slight tingling sensation that one nation got when another personified nation entered their country.

"Alfred, I need you to go down to Arizona to make sure—"

"Ah!" The comic book fell from his hands; its pages fluttering before it meet the ground. Blue eyes shut tightly as he threw his head back against the couch. His back arched from the vibrations he felt, rolling through his body.

"Alfred, are you alright?" The president took a cautious step towards the personified nation, but Alfred had raised his hand to stop him.

"N-no don't, I…I just need the bathroom. Hehe, I'll be ri-right back." Alfred's breath came out clipped and ragged. He passed through the secret service, sprinting to the nearest empty room he could find before collapsing at the desk in the room. His hands gripped the dark mahogany causing his knuckles to turn white. His legs trembled, not being able to support his weight any longer. Alfred quickly grabbed the chair, falling back into the leather cushions. His fingers unzipped his pants before swiftly tugging them off. Florida stood proud and tall making his boxers look like a circus tent. He shut his blue eyes again. He felt like a circus was in his boxers.

"Ha-ah…" His mouth hung open, breathing heavily. _'What is going on? What is happening to me?' _Another shiver ran up his spine as he could feel vibrations pleasantly running up and down his fully erect member. He let out a groan. A visible moist patch formed on his star covered boxers from the precum that had slipped out. A stronger tremor shot through him, his hips rising up off the chair.

'_Is there an earthquake taking place in Florida?' _The last earthquake in Florida that he could actually feel was in 1880. Was it possible? Well it had to be an earthquake, what else could it be? America felt a familiar coil starting to form low in his stomach. It tightened every few seconds, driving Alfred closer to the edge. Small moans and gasps left his lips. He hoped no one was walking through the halls near the office he was in or else they would surely hear him.

"Fu-fuck oh God…" Alfred's head lolled forward, his hands gripping the arms rests. Tiny beads of sweat lined his forehead and trembling legs. Oh he was so close, just a little bit more. The Austrian continued his song, rising up to a crescendo. The music rose and as an ultimate high note was struck, Alfred felt the insufferably tight coil release. He cried out as his orgasm racked his body. The song came to its final last chords. The last notes were held out before being consumed by the sounds of the waves. Graceful gloved hands came to pull the cover over the keys as the musician himself couldn't stop smiling. His violet eyes filled with mirth while he walked off the beach, making his way back home. _'And America will never know.'_

"Where did you go?" the President asked as America walked in the next morning. His blond hair was tousled from sleep while he rubbed sand out of his eyes. He was still clad in his space and alien pajamas when he collapsed against the couch finding his forgotten comic book neatly on the coffee table.

"Alfred, I asked you where you went last night."

"I-I passed out."

"Yes I know. Security found you in a…rather compromising position before sending you off to bed."

Alfred lazily lolled his head to the side, his hazy blue eyes meeting the President's dark ones, "Hmm, yeah…" he ran a hand through his messy hair, "About that."

"I don't want to know." the President cut him off, "I need you to go down to Egypt, make sure that Egypt's personified person is alright with the Arab spring taking place in their country."

"Okay, yeah, I'll get right on it."

"Are you alright Alfred?"

"Yeah…no…did an earthquake by chance occur in Florida last night. I mean like a big one?"

The president's eyebrow rose in bewilderment, "Ah not to my knowledge, no."

Alfred sat up straight, "What? That's impossible man, there had to be one!"

A knock on the door interrupted Alfred's rant. A woman walked in, clipboard at hand as she read out the daily news to the two people in the room. Alfred barely caught any of it, mind still reeling from what could have occurred to cause the strange feeling he had last night. The name of Florida drew his attention back to the woman.

"Ah there was a piano found on one of the beaches in Miami, Florida. Police have no clue where it came from. They checked it for anything harmful but it's just a normal grand piano."

"What was the brand?" Blue frenzied eyes stared at her.

She jumped back a bit startled, "Um Bösendorfer I believe."

"That German bastard!"

"I believe that's Austrian." The President spoke up. "Ah Alfred, what is going on?"

America pushed himself off the couch with great force, slamming his comic book down on the coffee table, "I've got to deal with a certain Austrian. Good day Mr. President."

He stormed out of the room, leaving behind a thoroughly confused president. Alfred didn't even bother packing his things as he threw on his normal attire. His beige khakis, Texas on his nose, and his brown bomber jacket with the proud number of fifty stitched to the back. Alfred got onto Air Force One, flying directly to Vienna, Austria before he'd make his way to Egypt.

Roderich was sitting at his grand piano back at home. Its dark black lacquer glistened in the sunlight. Music to make the angels weep wafted through the vast estate. Roderich's head slightly tilted to the sound of his front door slamming open. He sighed, it must be Prussia.

"Australia, where are you stupid commie?!"

A sound of screeching discord rang through the air as Roderich looked up at the American with fury in his violet eyes, "What? America, how many times do I have to tell you my name is Austria not Australia?! And only one part of Austria became communist and that was because Russia occupied it after World War Two. I am now a full Federal Republic!"

America rolled his cobalt eyes indifferently, "Doesn't matter red, now what the hell were you doing in Florida?"

Austria looked away, paling slightly but remained stoic. His hands began to play a new tune, distracting himself from the American.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"There was a piano left in Miami on the beach and I know it's yours!" America made his way towards the Austrian, roughly turning the slightly smaller nation to face him. "Why would you play in Florida?"

Austria raised an inquisitive brow, "Why, what is wrong America? Did something happen?"

Alfred felt the blood rush to his face, but he ignored it and shook Roderich a little too hard, "It's none of your business."

"I think it might be if you're accusing me of leaving a harmless piano in Florida. What could possibly be wrong about that?" a small mischievous smile graced the Austrian's lips as mirth sparkled in his violet eyes. An identical smile made its way on America's own lips as he leaned in too close for comfort.

"Nothing is wrong with that, Roderich. I just wanted to know if it was you so I could return the favor."

Roderich's violet orbs lost its mirth, widening in shock, "What are you—"

America grasped the back of the other's head, clashing their lips together. Roderich's violet eyes stared up at Alfred too stunned to comprehend everything that was happening. He pushed in vain against the superpower's chest. Alfred only leaned in further, forcing the other to back into the ivory keys. Misplaced notes resounded through the room.

Roderich gasped from the horrid sound resonating from his piano, only allowing the American to slip his tongue past the parted lips to tangle with the other's tongue. He explored the heated mouth, pleasantly noting that the Austrian tasted sweet like coffee and the cakes the nation was so famous for.

An unwanted moan escaped from Roderich when he felt the American's tongue flick against the roof of his mouth. America felt the vibration running through his lower lip that was now between the other's teeth. Roderich bit down lightly, eliciting a groan from Alfred. Alfred's hand found purchase against the other's hip, tugging him closer to his body. Long legs wrapped around the other's body, back arching against the ivory keys, making more chaotic music.

"So Roderich, was it you?" America smirked at the Austrian below him. His chestnut hair tousled from his hand running through it before and his lips parted from panting for air.

Roderich composed himself swiftly, standing up from the piano bench and moving away from the looming American, "I guess you'll never know if you have to ask."

The Austrian admitted a small cry when he felt strong fingers clamp around his wrist, pulling him forcibly back. His body collided against the American's broad frame. A gloved hand came to raise the other's chin gently. Amethyst eyes met Aquamarine irises. America silently beseeched Austria for compliance. Austria only gave a small nod before America planted his lips against Austria's. A small spark ignited in his lower back, sending a tingle up his spine. America pressed their bodies together, moving forward. Austria gasped when his back collided against the wall.

The kiss was no longer gentle as Alfred plunged his tongue into the other's mouth. They fought for dominance, tongues dancing back and forth. Austria's hands came to grasp Alfred's hips, pulling them forward to crash against his. Alfred groaned at the friction. His hand gripped Roderich's thigh, drawing it up to rest around his waist as he stepped in between the other's legs. He ground his hip forward, smirking when he heard the other moan.

Alfred grabbed the other's backside, lifting him up. Roderich held on to America's shoulders as he was carried away from the wall and up the stairs.

"Bedroom?" Alfred asked through the kiss.

Austria broke it off, "End of the hall."

America nodded before latching back onto the inviting bruised lips. He kicked the door open, both bodies stumbling into the large room. America collapsed on the bed, lips still locked with the Austrian's above him. Nimble fingers made quick work with the American's shirt, sliding off the material along with the bombers jacket off. America was less diligent as he tore the silk material from the Austrian's back, carelessly tossing the ruined garment aside. He felt strong hands push him into the feathered mattress, soft lips leaving his to caress his ear.

"You're paying for that." the voice all but growled. The animalistic sound sent pleasant tremors down the American's body. He locked his legs around the slim hips, flipping their position. Austria grunted from the swift movement, his body being slammed against the lavender sheets. His violet eyes glared at the cheeky grin that spread across the American's features.

Before he could voice out his displeasure, Alfred latched his lips against the pale neck. A wet tongue slid across the alabaster skin, pausing when he could feel the heightened frenzy pulse. He bit down on the supple flesh, relishing the sounds he provoked from the other. He began to suck on the skin, making sure to leave a mark that would be hard to miss.

Sure hands sailed down the lithe frame beneath him. His thumb brushed against a hardening bud. He was rewarded with a sharp intake of breath, and so he continued his assault. He teased the nipple between his thumb and forefinger while his tongue lapped against the bitten flesh upon the pale neck. Artisan fingers tangled within the golden locks, tugging and pulling slightly, letting the American know what he liked and what he didn't.

The younger nation's lips trailed lower, planting a trail of kisses down the collar bone and then the sternum. His hands moved from the pale chest to encircle the other's hips. A strong hand came to squeeze the Austrian's backside, coaxing out a soft moan of pleasure from the smaller man. Roderich arched is back from the touch as he could feel those devious lips curl upwards in a smirk.

"Someone's excited." Alfred's hand pressed into Roderich's growing erection, grinning when the other gasped.

"Al-Alfred…" Laughing from the older nation's annoyance, he swiftly undid the black trousers before sliding them down the lanky legs. He tossed them off the bed along with their other discarded clothes. A callused thumb slipped underneath the boxer's waistband, tugging on them playfully. Violet eyes sent him down a cold glare as if saying, _'Get on with it, fool!'_

Alfred chuckled slipping them off with the help of the Austrian's raised hips. He threw the flimsy fabric aside before grasping the erect member. Roderich thrust his hips forward from the sensation. A strong hand gripped Roderich's hips, forcing them to still. Alfred moved down lower, setting himself comfortably between the other's legs before he leaned down. His tongue outlined the delicate hip bone before running up the aching member.

He swirled it delectably around the head, playing with the sensitive slit. Roderich's hand fisted the sheets, gritting his teeth from the waves of heat that ran through this body. Suddenly, something warm encased around his shaft, causing him to cry out as Alfred took him in his mouth. A skillful tongue ran up the pulsing vein, sending sparks through Roderich.

"Ngh-ah, Al-Alfred, so good." His trembling voice encouraged the American to suck. He bobbed his head up and down, sucking and running his tongue where ever it could go. His hand wrapped around the base of the member, working the places he couldn't without choking. He could feel the member grow larger around his lips, begging for release.

"I-I'm going to come." Roderich warned. Alfred hummed in acknowledgment, sending pleasant vibrations through Roderich, driving him to the edge. Alfred stilled his movements, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked. Roderich arched his back as he couldn't hold it in any longer. Alfred felt Roderich's release as heated sticky substance was shot to the back of his throat. He was prepared and swallowed the whole load, pulling back when he felt the member grow limp.

His crystal eyes surveyed the panting form beneath him appreciatively. A pink hue spread across the pale face as his chest heaved for much needed air. His violet eyes were glazed over in pure ecstasy. The smaller man looked irresistible with his chestnut dark hair splayed across the contrasting light sheets. A gentle hand pushed back the locks that stuck to the other's skin. He leaned down catching the thin wire frame of the other's glasses between his teeth. He took them off along with his own, setting them to the side of the night stand. He removed the rest of his constricting clothing, smiling when he caught Roderich watching.

He returned, capturing the parted lips in a bruising kiss. Their tongues entangled once again. Austria moaned, tasting himself in the other's velvety mouth. His long fingers came to caress Nantucket, tugging it slightly. Alfred groaned from his sensitive strand of hair being pulled. He grasped the other's delicate wrist, pulling the hand away from his hair and pinning it above the other's head. Three fingers were pressed against Roderich's lower lip.

"Suck," Alfred growled, completely turned on from Nantucket being toyed with. Roderich obeyed, parting his lips so the fingers could slide in. His tongue swirled around the digits, lapping them up with the best he could. America hummed in satisfaction before pulling his fingers out with a popping sound. He trailed his slick fingers down towards Roderich's entrance. A wet finger slid in past the tight ring of muscle causing a small cry of discomfort slip out from the other. Roderich was no novice when it came to this but it had been a long time since he last done this. He remembered it was Anschluss which was seventy-three years ago. He couldn't help but be tight.

"Relax, Roddy, I won't hurt you." Roderich huffed at the nickname, narrowing his violet eyes on the American. His irritation was swiftly swept away when Alfred slide in a second digit to join the other. Roderich bit his bottom lip to keep from crying out from the slight pain. His eyes shut tightly as Alfred placed butterfly kisses over the flushed face to sooth him. He slowly started to wiggle the two digits around, scissoring and stretching in an attempt to loosen up the taut muscles. Tantalizingly slow, a third finger was added.

"Aah-hah! Mhf…" America silenced Austria's screams in a kiss while he thrust his three fingers rapidly in and out of the other. Roderich's fingers grasped Alfred's arm, digging his nails into the tan skin. Alfred paid no heed to the vice grip on his arm as he continued pumping his fingers in and out of Roderich, angling them in search for the certain spot that would cause the older nation to see stars.

"Alfred, I—"

"Found it!" the American cheered, removing his fingers. He hovered over the smaller man. His blue eyes bore into violets, seeking permission to go farther.

"Well get on with it." Roderich commanded irritably.

"Are you sure you want me, Roddy?" America grinned in a teasing manner. He leaned back on his heels looking down at the sexually frustrated man. He lifted a bare slim leg over his shoulder, kissing the inside of the milky white thigh. He brought the other leg around his hip, leaning over the violet-eyed man. Their hips almost touching as Austria let out a cry of frustration when he felt Florida pressing at his entrance.

"Stop teasing me, Al!"

Alfred's eyes filled with mirth at the nickname, "Tell me what you want then, Roddy."

Slender fingers came to cover his flustered face to hide his embarrassment as he uttered softly, "I want Florida."

Alfred gently pulled the musician's hands away. He beamed at the other man, "Why didn't you say so earlier?"

Before Austria could properly retort, Alfred surged his hips forward, giving Austria Florida like he asked.

"Ahh!" Austria grabbed the sheets below him to keep from being shifted farther up the bed. Pain seared through his entrance and up his spine causing his muscles to clench around Florida that was buried deep within him. Roderich's head was thrown back, exposing his pale neck for Alfred to latch onto. He stilled his motions, letting Roderich adjust while he softly nipped and sucked at the cream white flesh. He patiently waited till Roderich's pain turned into a dull ache.

"Move," America nodded. He started at a slow pace, building up gradually. When he heard Roderich moan out in pleasure instead of pain, Alfred was encouraged to thrust in harder. He groaned at the Roderich's constricting muscles around Florida. His hand ran down to cup the other's backside, lifting up half of his body off the bed. The new positioned allowed him to thrust at a new angle. He plunged in deeper causing Austria to cry out.

Roderich pressed his shoulders back into the mattress, raising his hips up to meet Alfred's. Sparks tingled up his spine igniting a wild fire to scorch through his body. A familiar heat coiled in his lower stomach, tightening like a spring.

The combined sounds of moans, gasps, and skin slapping against skin resounded through the room, bringing Alfred closer to the edge. A sheen layer of sweat started to coat their skin making Roderich's leg slide off Alfred's shoulder. The leg came to wrap around Alfred's hips, heels digging into his back to draw him closer to Roderich. Alfred leaned forward, capturing the Austrian's bottom lip between his teeth, tugging lightly before letting go to crash their lips together. Roderich brought his arms around Alfred, his pale fingers splayed across the sun-kissed shoulder blades. Alfred set Roderich back down on the mattress, the sheets sticking to his sweaty body. America slammed against a sensitive bundle of nerves making the other clench tighter to him.

"Ah-hah, right there…s-so close." Roderich panted against the American's ear, sending waves of warmth to crash against the outer shell of his ear. The coil with in him was begging for release. He was standing on the edge, looking down into the abyss, he was close. Alfred brought his hand down between their heated bodies. His fingers wrapped around the other's member, pumping it in time with his thrusts. Roderich thrust his hips up to meet Alfred's hand and hips. His violet eyes blurred as white danced around his vision with Alfred hitting him perfectly. He cried out Alfred's name as he came into the American's hands and both their torsos. He swore he saw all of Alfred's fifty stars in the mist of ecstasy. Roderich's muscles constricted around Florida, forcing Alfred to follow Roderich right into his orgasm. The Austrian's name left his lips in his throes of passion as he was thrown over the edge.

Roderich closed his violet eyes, moaning to the feeling of heat sear through his body as Alfred released inside of him. Alfred gave a few last labored thrusts into the Austrian before collapsing onto his forearms. His muscles felt weighed down like lead as his labored breathing mingled with the equally weary Austrian. He lowered his body, feeling Roderich's rapid heartbeat collide against his own heart forming on solid beat. His head rested in the crook of the other's neck as Roderich held his sinewy form, both slowly coming down from their high.

"I love you, Roddy" The words tumbled from the tired American's lips. Roderich froze from the spoken confession.

"What?" _'He did not just say that.'_

"I said I luv you." Alfred slurred his words together, snuggling against the other, "I always have."

Arthur closed his blue eyes, breathing deeply as his heart slowed. He hummed when he felt a soothing hand run through his clammy golden-wheat hair.

"Wh-why would you say something you know isn't true, Alfred? It's just lust filling your head not love." Roderich lightly scolded. The nation was young and hadn't been through the many marriages and alliances he had. He knew what sex did to others. It made them feel things that weren't there. It was the only reason why any of his marriages were bearable.

Alfred pushed himself up on his forearms, looking down into those memorizing violet orbs. Roderich was stunned to see the look on the other's normally cheerful face. He had never seen the other nation look serious before and quite frankly it frightened him.

"You don't believe me?"

"We barely know each other."

"Maybe you don't know me, but I know you. You take three sugars and cream in your coffee at meetings. I notice you doodle musical notes on your papers instead of taking notes. Your favorite composers are Chopin and Beethoven, but you play Chopin when you're angry. You like to bake and have at least two slices of cake a day. You hate the ocean because marine animals scare you along with thunder. I also know you don't want to get married again even though you still have all your wedding bands kept hidden in a drawer. I know you know how to love but you don't know what it feels like to be loved so don't tell me I don't love you when you don't know."

"How dare you!" Roderich growled, pushing the American off. "How dare you come into my home unannounced and accuse me of leaving a piano in Miami then proceed to…you know and then claim you love me. I have heard enough declarations of love in my life to know that all that drives you to confession is covetousness. Once I warm your bed a few times, you'll be like all the others and—"

Alfred silenced the other's rant with a tender kiss, but Roderich broke it off, "Go Alfred, leave. I know you will eventually. There is no love but only lust which fades once you get what you want and then you will leave like all the others for something else that you cannot have."

Violet eyes were down casted as he meekly pulled the sheets over his naked frame. Alfred could only look at Roderich with empathy. He slowly crawled over to the other nation, pulling his knees up as he sat in front of Austria. His face half covered by his folded arms so all you could see were his large blue eyes. He teasingly tapped the other with his foot, trying to provoke the other but Roderich remained unresponsive.

"Ye know, Roddy," Violet eyes hardened at the nickname but America remained oblivious, "I have been hurt too. Iggy claimed he loved me but left me for Francis so I know how it feels to be heart broken. I know how it feels to be betrayed which is why I'd never want to hurt you. I wouldn't want you to go through what I had to."

Roderich raised his dark eyebrow, violet eyes searching sapphire ones to detect any traces of a lie in them. He could only find sadness in those blue eyes, but when those orbs where flashed at his there was only pure adoration. It was the kind of love and loyalty that reminded him of a puppy to his master. Alfred raised his face from his arms, an infectious smiling spreading across his face.

"I'm not like the others, Roderich. I do deeply like you." He crawled up to the other, "And I know you must like me a bit too if you played in Florida knowing perfectly well what effect you'd have on me."

"I did not play in Flor—" Alfred captured the musician's lips with his own. He pulled away grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Roddy, tell me you like me."

"I…" Roderich froze. He had never told anyone those words for a while now. The last time he had said it was to Hungary and she dashed away his heart as quickly as she took it. Alfred's baby blue eyes bore into his. He didn't dislike Alfred. Sure he was obnoxious during meetings, impulsive, oblivious idiotic, but he was kind and sweet when he wanted to be.

"I don't know."

"Not even a little bit?" Alfred leaned closer, their noses almost touching.

"I like you, Alfred, but not as much as you would like me too."

Alfred shrugged, "That's good enough for me. In time I know you'll love me."

Roderich smirked, _'Maybe I will.'_ Suddenly Alfred pulled the sheets away from Roderich, pinning him to the bed.

"AH, what the hell Alfred?!"

"So Roddy, I don't know about you but I'm ready for round two."

"Alfred, get off me—Ah!" Alfred flipped their positions over. His back was pressed against the mattress as Roderich sat on top of him. A large grin plastered across his face to face Roderich. Roderich rolled his violet orbs at the young American. Of course he should have known the younger nation would a sex drive of an adolescent teenager.

Alfred pouted, thinking that Roderich wouldn't do it, but was pleasantly surprised when he felt skillful hands clasp around Florida. Roderich ran his thumb over the slit before running his hand down the length and then back up. He only had to do it a few times before Alfred was hard again. A mischievous smile graced Roderich's lips and Alfred would be lying if he said he wasn't completely aroused by his new lover. Roderich straddled the American's hips so he was positioned over Florida. He was already stretched from the first time so he wasted no time as he lowered himself. Alfred groaned arching his back, heat running through his body.

"Well Alfred, I must say I should play in Florida more often."

Alfred's head lolled back against the pillow, "Hmm, please do."

Roderich leaned down, his lips brushing against the American's teasingly as he growled, "Oh I will, leibe. This I promise."

The End

**A/N: Sorry if it turned sappy and angsty at the end, but I don't like how characters just say "I love you" after sex and then the other's like completely touched and is like, "Oh I love you too!" Yeah, not my cup of tea and I don't think Roderich would do that so that's my defense. So...was that a failure because this actually my first published smut? Oh well, I can't please everyone but I enjoyed writing it so I won't feel too bad at flames. Anyway thanks for reading comrades!**


End file.
